Destiny
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic right after meeting the dragon. Canon-AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.  
>AN: Just an idear that I needed to write. A sort of 'what if'. Rewrite of a scene in the first episode. Imagine how this could change the episodes to come! Many thanks to my beta, who is a good friend. Enjoy!**

"Ah yes. Young Pendragon. Welcome." Arthur looked up, his eyes had adjusted to the gloom enough that he was able to see the dragon smiling before him. Taking a deep breath, Arthur wondered when this dream would end. It had to be a dream. Why else would he have followed this voice in his head, a voice that matched the dragon's, down to a cave under the castle?

"Alright." Said a voice next to Arthur. Glancing over, he saw that peasant who hadn't shown him respect, "You've woken both of us up," he glanced at Arthur, "Well, I know you woke me up, I don't know about the prat. But we're both here. What do you want to tell us?"

The dragon turned to the peasant, "Calm yourself, young warlock."

Arthur turned, sword already out, "A warlock?"

"Young Pendragon." The dragon's voice was stern and vibrated the scree of the cave. "Put down your blade. You will not kill Merlin." Arthur didn't lower his sword, but felt something move inside him upon finding out the peasant's name. "Put down your blade."

Merlin didn't look frightened or angry at the sword pointed in his direction. He seemed curious. "Young Pendragon!" The dragon roared, "How will the young warlock be able to complete his destiny if you kill him?"

Arthur looked at the dragon, "His destiny? To over throw my kingdom? Set you free?"

"I would not be adverse to being set free." The dragon spoke more calmly, but voice still tight.

Merlin scoffed. Turning his head, Arthur noticed that he wasn't curious anymore, but looked slightly angry. "I wouldn't want to over throw your kingdom. I don't want that. Why would I want a kingdom?"

Arthur blinked slowly.

"Lower your blade." The dragon said again. Arthur did as he was told, "Merlin's destiny is to protect you."

"What?" Merlin yelled, turning to glare at the dragon. "He hates me. Why would I protect him? And what from? He's clearly good with a sword, can't he do that job himself?"

"Arthur doesn't hate you, young warlock." The dragon stared at them.

"I think you'll find that I don't like him." Arthur muttered. Merlin just nodded and pointed at him in a 'See? I was right.' motion.

"One cannot hate that which makes it whole." The dragon stated, something of a slight smile on his face.

"What?" Arthur asked, sword now just dangling at his side in surprise.

Merlin pointed at Arthur while talking to the dragon, "I don't think tha-"

The dragon sighed at them, smoke swirling out of his nose, "You are two sides to the same coin. It is the young Pendragon's destiny to be the once and future king, and Merlin's destiny to make sure he makes it to his destiny."

"Why do you think that is our destiny?" Arthur asked, pointing sword at the dragon in a non threatening manner.

The dragon held himself to his full height, "I am a dragon. Destiny is ours to know."

"But you've been stuck down here for," Arthur paused, "years. How do we know that you haven't gone a bit mad while down here?"

The dragon glared, "Young Pendragon, the fact that you-"

"You probably have gone mad!" Arthur said, ignoring how the dragon's glare turned into a glower when he'd been interrupted, "And you think we'll just believe you when really-"

Arthur yelled a bit when he saw the dragon open his mouth, flames climbing out towards him and Merlin on the ledge they were on. He was ready to die, or at least get severely injured as soon as he saw what was happening. Really though, he shouldn't have been yelling at the mad dragon. He should have thought that through.

Bracing himself for pain, he was surprised when he saw Merlin in front of him, hand in the air. Just before Merlin's hand, the flames shot in different directions. The sorcerer used a spell to save him. Them. To save them.

When the fire subsided, Merlin yelled at the dragon, "What was the point of telling us about this destiny if you only try to kill us?"

"You saved me." Arthur said in a sort of awe.

"And I mean," Merlin continued, not hearing Arthur's statement, "you seemed very keen on us living. What would have happened if I hadn't known how to make a shield? I only found out how to that after Will and I fell into this valley and some rocks were coming down on us and I just panicked and that's also how Will found out about my magic but that isn't the point! The point is that you tried to burn us alive."

"You saved me." Arthur stated again, more sure of himself.

"And really-"

"You saved him." The dragon cut Merlin off.

"I-what?" Merlin paused, arms now limp by his sides as he glanced back at Arthur, then back to the dragon, "Of course I saved him. I mean, my shield is big enough for two people and-"

"You moved in front of me." Arthur stated, stepping around to the other side of Merlin and putting away his sword, "You wanted to make sure your shield did cover me."

"It's not like I was just going to let you die." Merlin said, "I'm not heartless or anything. I wouldn't have let you die if you'd been a puppy."

"You value me as much as you value a puppy?" Arthur asked, voice flat.

"Yes." Merlin said, "I guess."

The dragon let out a hearty laugh. "The coming years will be tough, but you will have each other. It's your destiny."


End file.
